<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Do With Shadows by Enigma_IM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044717">What We Do With Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM'>Enigma_IM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Penetration, Strong Language, Yelling, monster/human, shadow man/human relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva is in a terrible relationship. The shadow in her house takes notice and decides to act on his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monster/human - Relationship, Shadow man/human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story is Eva is in a bad relationship with Nick. A Shadow being in her house watches the two and falls for Eva. Now he decides to make himself known along with his feelings. </p><p>I wrote this with the intention of it being just some ghost erotica but I can't write stories without plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get the fuck out of the way, Jesus Eva,” Nick shouts. I quickly step out of the way of the TV holding the broom.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought you wanted me to clean the floors today,” I stare down near his feet.</p><p>“Are you sassing me right now? I said clean the kitchen floor, you made a damn mess of dinner last night, it’s covered in food,” he snaps back. I nod with his words, not wanting to upset him anymore. I stand there waiting for his next words, knowing he hates it when I leave mid-conversation. When he doesn’t say anything I look up at him, he is watching Tv again. He notices I’m staring so he snaps his eyes to me,“ Well, are you going to just stand there? The kitchen isn’t going to clean itself.”</p><p>I jump, “Right, sorry.” I quickly head into the kitchen and get to work sweeping the floors. Brushing the bits of broken plate and missed food from last night. I sigh as I remember him throwing the plate on the floor, complaining that the food was cold. I offered to microwave it but he took that as an attack on him. He raised his hand to me but dropped it before he could follow through. He has never hit met but last night felt very close.</p><p>As I’m losing myself in thought I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see no one.</p><p>“Hello,” I ask stupidly to the room.</p><p>I jump when Nick calls from the other room,“ I’m going out with the boys tonight, make sure you have dinner made before I get back.”</p><p>“When will you be home,” I yell to him. My only answer is a slam of the front door. I sigh before finishing the floor.</p><p>I head upstairs to my room to get a shower and perhaps a quick nap. I walk into my room and startle when my door slams behind me. I turn around to look at the door and don’t see anything peculiar. Perhaps a breeze? I jump when I catch a dark figure out the corner of my eye.</p><p>“Hello,” I ask beginning to get frightened.</p><p>“Hello,” a deep voice answers back. I suck in a gasp and an icy chill run downs my back. I quickly look around the room, seeing nothing.</p><p>“Who is there,” I keep looking around. He ignores me.</p><p>“I have a question for you Eva,” he says from behind me. I twist around quickly, still seeing nothing.</p><p>“W-what,” I say worried.</p><p>“Is he always like that,” he asked from my left.</p><p>“Is who always like what,” I try to follow the sound of his voice. This time catching the sight of a dark figure, but just out the corner of my eye.</p><p>“Your boyfriend, Nick is it? Is Nick always so insufferable,” he clarifies.</p><p>“N-no,” I answer. I feel a breeze push my hair over my shoulder.</p><p>“Please Eva, don’t lie to me,” he growls near my ear,“ as long as I’ve been here he has been awful to you.”</p><p>“H-how long have you been here,” I ask. He ignores my question again.</p><p>“You know you deserve better,” he whispers against my ear. Caressing my shoulder with a lover’s touch.</p><p>I turn to look for him,“ Do I? I feel I should be better for him.” looking over my shoulder I see no one. Just the barely lit room. Another caress against my cheek, curling my hair behind my ear.</p><p>“What a waste then. He doesn’t deserve to even look upon you,” he growls,“ You are an angel, a saint stuck around a bunch of sinners. You deserve better, and I could give you better.” I turn to his voice, still just catching him out the corner of my eye. A dark shadow gliding just out a view.</p><p>“Why, I’m a nobody. I don’t deserve your charity,” I call into the room. Not knowing where to look. I hear a warm chuckle. Rich like syrup, comforting like a warm blanket. A hand pets down my spine making me shiver. Sliding down over my tail bone before grabbing my hips and jerking me around. I suck in a breath as I face towards my bed, still seeing no one.</p><p>“Charity. That would entail I get nothing out of this,” his knuckles run over my hips. Parting my shirt so his warm fingers touch my skin. My brain stutters when he hooks a thumb over the button of my pants. With a flick, undoing my jeans. Then his touch is gone, finally noticing I stopped breathing. I take in a deep breath, my eyes fluttering as thoughts come back.</p><p>“What do you get out of this,” I ask with labored breath. My heart beginning to beat wildly while a heavy feeling sits in my stomach.</p><p>“Perhaps more than you do. Id like to think it’s equal though, but I will probably get the long end of the stick here,” he answers. The curtains flutter wide for a moment. I jerk my head towards the new light from the uncovered window. The moon making the room sit in an eerie glow. Out the corner of my eye, I see his dark silhouette. I turn but he stays just out of view, teasing me with just peaks.</p><p>“Then what are you offering,” I rephrase. He doesn’t answer. The room is quiet for too long that I assume he left, leaving my question unanswered. I nearly sigh in defeat before I feel a hand on my sternum. Pushing me back. I take a step, then another. Walking back till my legs hit against the bed. I fight his force but he pushes harder. I fall back onto the bed, bouncing a bit as I do.</p><p>I stare at the empty space ahead. Losing the feeling of his palm on me when I fell. I sit upon my elbows and look around. My gaze falls to my legs when I feel the bed dip. Seeing the indentions on the sheets. Another pair of indentions sit near my shoulders. I watch them out the corner of my eye but looking ahead. A gust of warmth spreads over my chest, pushing the strands of hair a few inches. Another gust splays over my neck, hearing the breath near my ear.</p><p>“Everything,” he presses a wet kiss to my cheek,“ everything he doesn’t give you I will give. Everything he neglects I’ll fulfill. In return, all I ask is for your care, your openness, your fear, desires, joy, pain. All you give to the unworthy man I ask for in his stead.” he presses more kisses around my face. All slow and caring. It makes my lungs feel constricted, my eyes water. This is too much. No one has ever given me this sort of attention. It feels like a trap, a test.</p><p>I raise my hands and press against something solid. It’s warm and soft, like touching a freshly cleaned sheet. Using little strength I push against him. Feeling the bed settle as his weight leaves. His hands aren’t near my shoulders but his knees are still near mine.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I whisper. Even though I can’t see him I look away, staring down at my legs. “I don’t even know you, or what you are. Also, he might be home soon so I should start on dinner,” I try to sit up but a hand on my shoulder keeps me down.</p><p>“Excuse my forwardness, you make me so eager that I forget my manners. I am Raguel, it is a pleasure to be in your company, love,” he grabs my hand against his chest. Lifting one of my hands and pressing a pair of soft lips to my knuckles.</p><p>“Raguel,” I whisper to myself, testing out his name. He hums against my hand, giving another kiss in praise. “Angel of justice,” I chuckle. I feel the rumbling in his chest from his laughing.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call myself an Angel but you may call me whatever you like,” he rubs my hand to his face. I feel the scratchiness of stubble, the curve of his jaw.</p><p>“We shall see,” I answer. I unfurrow my hand in his hold and cup his face. Chuckling when I feel a brush of air against my wrist. He turns in my hold, his nose brushing against my thumb. “May I see you,” I ask. He stops breathing, turning his face away from my hand. I lose his warmth. I drop my arm dejectedly back to the bed.</p><p>“As you wish,” he startles me by mumbling near my ear,“ promise me something first.” I turn my head, my cheek bumping against his.</p><p>“What is it,” I whisper.</p><p>“You won’t let him back inside, leave him. Even if it’s not for me, I need him out of your life,” he rubs his nose against my temple. Brushing my hair away from my forehead.</p><p>“Raguel, I cant-,” I start with a sigh.</p><p>“Please,” he leans his chest against mine,“ he will destroy you, his yelling is just a start. I beg you not to allow him to get farther. If he strikes you I will kill him.” I startle at his venom. He kisses near my eye, “I don’t mean to scare you but if he ever touches you I will not be able to stop my justice. I will end him.”</p><p>I sit there in stunned silence. Not being able to conjure up a thought. His ire is alarming but its also a comfort. The idea of his protection is settling. Nick is a selfish man, always has been. Even when we first started dating. We had good times together, he could be a good man. Still, Raguel’s words are like a weight in my mind. Too heavy to ignore. I don’t want to think about it but he might be right. He has never hit me but he has raised his hands to me a few times. Threatening me with his actions.</p><p>“I don’t think I ca-,” I start.</p><p>“Don’t,” he growls,“ you won’t be alone. I will always be here.” I don’t notice when a tear falls from my eye till he catches it with his mouth. Kissing the drop away from my cheek.“ I have you, love. I will always help you,” he promises. I try to think but his words are like a balm to a burn. I know I’m only with nick because being alone is worse than being with him. Raguel tells me it doesn’t have to be this way. It’s like a sliver of hope.</p><p>“ok,” I shock myself by saying. I feel him lift, perhaps looking at me surprised.</p><p>“Alright,” he chuckles, “I guess it’s my turn now.” I feel him stand up away from the bed. I sit up quickly, eager to finally see him. With no preamble, a figure stands before me. I want to laugh at the lack of theatrics but I’m floored.</p><p>He looks like a normal man, tall if not lanky. The alarming difference being how dark he is. If it weren’t for the light from the lamp and moon I wouldn’t be able to see more than his eyes. He is near pitch black, only light enough to see outlines of him. For a quick second, I see a skinny tail flick behind him. I look from that to his face. His eyes are white, harsh contrast to his dark skin. If I didn’t know any better id assume he was a demon. Just missing horns sprouting from his temples.</p><p>“Not much of an angel in looks huh,” he tries to joke. His ever-moving tail and fidgeting fingers give him away.</p><p>“Still one in personality though,” I half-smile back. I stand away from the bed and walk towards him. His hands at his sides stop fidgeting, his shoulder bunch up. I reach out, startling him when I touch his face. I observe his features. Nothing stands out too harshly, he is average. It doesn’t take away from how attractive he is. His looks are soft, approachable. I like it.</p><p>When I pet my thumb over his cheek he closes his eyes. Leaning down towards me a bit more. I lead him down so our foreheads are touching. He startles me by grabbing my hips, pulling me closer. I cup the opposite side of his face with my other hand.</p><p>“Am I-,” he shutters,“ am I appealing?” I can’t help but smile. Where did his confidence go? Instead of voicing my attraction I lean up and kiss his cheek. When I settle back off my toes his eyes open. He stares into mine with a feeling of satisfaction. Then he leans forward, our noses brushing against each other. His fingers twitch against my hips. My eye close as his lips brush against mine. Not yet a kiss but the shy start of one. My mouth parts as he sits a hair length away.</p><p>“Raguel,” I whisper against him. That’s all it took for him to be brave. He presses hard against me. His lips melding to mine with a strange bit of excitement. His fingers grip my hips hard, keeping me flush against him. He seems a bit overeager as he licks at my mouth. I try not to smile as I meet his tongue with my own. He groans, grinding my hips into his.</p><p>Lines start to blur when he walks me backward. A sense of déjà vu when my legs stop against the bed. With a twist, he drags me down with him. Falling on his back with me on his front. We part for a second, just enough to see each other smile before diving back in. his hands glide down to my ass., groping me as he nibbles my lips. I whimper, feeling bold I grind myself against him.</p><p>“Clothes, off,” he pants. Our mouths latch as he runs his hands under my shirt. We part for a second just to take it off before meeting again. I delve into his mouth, my tongue molding against his. He groans as he unclasps my bra. I pry the clothing off and toss it somewhere to my side. I gasp as he gropes my chest. Massaging my breast as we break from our kiss.</p><p>Panting against each other he looks down between us. He sucks in a breath as he looks at my topless body. He parts his hand, allowing view of my hard nipples. He wastes no time flipping us over and sucking on my teat. Laving his attention over the pebbled peaks. I groan grabbing as his head. I’m surprised by the hair I feel, having not noticed it before. It’s soft and wavy.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any more time Raguel reaches down to my pants. His mouth still attacking my boob. I buck as he cups my cunt. Having better access with the button still undone. He curls his fingers and massages me. Feeling the intermittent pressure over my clit.</p><p>“Raguel,” I grip his hair. I feel him rumble against my chest. Laughing or groaning, I’m not sure. He sits up abruptly and rips my bottoms down my legs. Leaving me completely bare below him. His eyes flutter as a smile graces his face.</p><p>“Sorry love, I cant lavish you as I wish,” he mumbles as he lifts my legs. He wraps them around his waist. I look near his crotch and barely make out a dark protrusion. It’s a little lighter than the rest of his body but only barely. I can see no detail, barely tell how long or thick he is. “I need to be inside you,” he purrs as he grips himself. Using one hand he parts my folds. Pleased with himself as he notices how wet I already am. I can’t ignore the taboo of this. My boyfriend had left hours ago and only knowing this shadow man for such little time. It’s arousing in an embarrassing way.</p><p>He positions himself closer, adjusting his cock so his tip sits near my entrance. He wastes no time sliding forward. We both cry out at the feeling. He bottoms out quickly, answering my question of how long or thick is he. He is thick but perhaps averagely long.</p><p>“By the heavens,” he grips my hips,“ this will be wonderful.” he slides out then snaps forward. Repeating in quick bursts. I tighten my legs around his waist, pulling him harder with his next thrust. I pant and moan as he plows into me. Sighing when I look at his wide grin and lidded eyes. His tail flicking behind him, he is definitely enjoying himself.</p><p>He falls forward on his forearms, crowding me as he does. He peppers my face with kisses as he thrust faster. Bucking harder than before, watching my face as I cry out for him. He grinds his hips in a way that my clit rubs against his pelvis. I turn my head and meet his lips, needing him in every way. My insides clenching up in pleasure as he drives his cock in me.</p><p>“Cum for me, only me,” he says against my mouth. I lean up to kiss him again but he leans back. Content on watching me come undone for him. I decided to focus on his hips, the feeling of his cock. The electric sensation running from my clit. I find myself bucking with him, chasing my high. Very suddenly I cry out louder, moaning like a porn star. I clench his hips tighter and throw my head back. Convulsing onto his cock as I cum.</p><p>“R-Ragu-,” I try to stutter out. I faintly hear him laughing as I fall apart. He kisses my forehead before watching me with rapt attention. Never stopping his thrust as I ride out my high.</p><p>As I settle a bit more he pulls out of me. I look up at him confused, he didn’t finish, did he? Before I could ask he flips me on my stomach. Turning me so I face the door. He crawls behind me and grabs my hips. Pulling them back towards his own. His erection sits between my legs. I rest my head on the bed and look under myself. His dick a hot comparison to my skin. His dark cock hits against my thighs. I watch as he pulls back and adjusts himself to my hole. Thrusting in with a hiss.</p><p>I rest on my forearms as he fucks me from behind. Listening to the claps of his skin against mine. Listening to his moans and cries of pleasure. I sing along with him, raptured by his thrust. I faintly hear another noise from outside the room. I can’t bother to pay it any mind. All I can focus on is the feeling of Raguel. This strange shadow man slamming me from behind. Giving me the best lay of my life, not that it would have been a challenge.</p><p>“Where the hell are you,” someone yells outside the door. I snap my head up, icy fear running down my spine. I panic and try to crawl away from Raguel, knowing who is yelling in the house. I don’t get far before Raguel grabs my hair, with the other arm he wraps it around my front. He pulls me back against his chest, still thrusting upwards into me he kisses along my neck. Nuzzling as I grip his arm. He pulls my hair so more of my neck is open for him. I’m conflicted between the fear and pleasure of the situation. I get lost in the feeling of him sucking on my skin I almost forget about Nick.</p><p>The door slams open, heavy boots stomping against the floor. I stare ahead at Nick standing in the door frame. He looks shocked before he turns angry.</p><p>“What the fuck,” he shouts. His voice echoing around the room. Raguel chuckles as he uses the arm around my shoulders to cover my chest. Blocking my nipples from view. He lets go of my hair and runs it down my body to my cunt. Cupping me as his cock still slides in and out. His tail grips my thigh tightly.</p><p>“I’m pleasing my woman if you don’t mind,” Raguel pants. I turn away from nick, smooshing my cheeks against Raguel’s. He laughs then grunts when I clench around him. I hear Nick stomp his way further into the room.</p><p>“Like fucking hell you are,” I hear him shout. He manages to get close enough to grab my arm but before he could pull me away something snakes around his wrist. I look down at his hand. There is black smoke around his arm, pulling it back at an angle. Raguel stops his movements and glares up at Nick. With a flick of his head Nick’s feet are pulled out from under him. He hits the mattress then slams his chin on the hardwood floor. Nick now lays on his stomach. Black tendrils of smoke run up his legs and around his neck. Slowly he is dragged out the room. He claws at the floor, kicking at the smoke around him. It does nothing to stop his momentum. Soon he is out the door, screaming. His shouts dim when the door is slammed closed.</p><p>“Sorry love, I couldn’t help myself,” Raguel rubs his cheek against mine,“ think I was too much of a show-off there? It was a little hard to focus with your warm pussy gripping me though.” I groan at his words. My cunt fluttering with a surprise surge of arousal. He pants against my neck. Getting back to it he continues to fuck me. Holding me close, flicking my nipples as we both climb. It doesn’t take long for me to finish once again. This time I take Raguel along. Clenching hard against him, making him stutter in his thrust. He chokes on a gasp before groaning loud against my ear. I feel something hot inside my cunt, spurting in pulses. He growls as he stills, giving just one more buck into me.</p><p>After a few seconds, Raguel pulls out of me with a sigh before falling back with me in his arms. We bounce against the mattress after we fall. He adjusts us so I’m lying comfortably over his arm. My head against his chest with his hand over my shoulder.</p><p>I look up at him, resting my chin on his pec. His eyes are closed and his lips slightly parted. He looks asleep.</p><p>“Raguel,” I whisper to him. He startles me by humming in acknowledgment. He slowly opens his eyes and looks down at me.</p><p>“Sorry, I tend to get a bit lethargic after a good fuck,” he mumbles. His deep sleepy voice making me nearly shiver.</p><p>“That’s alright, I just had a question,” I slide up so I can rest my head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.</p><p>“What’s that, love,” he grumbles.</p><p>“What happens now,” I bite my lip at the possible tension from the question. I feel him look down at me, his chin brushing against my hair.</p><p>“Whatever you like, I can be yours if that is what you want. I know that’s what I want,” he pecks my head.</p><p>I grin,“ id like that.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled, now go to sleep, love. I about to pass out,” he chuckles. I nod before shutting my eyes. Smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wasn't supposed to be another one but I lowkey love Raguel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up a few hours later, glancing at the window, it’s still dark out. I rub my face into the pillow below me, taking in a deep breath. I go to sit up but I'm pulled back down.</p><p>"Why are you up," Raguel grumbles against my back. At some point in the night, we have switched to spooning. His arms are wrapped tightly around my stomach and our legs are twined together.</p><p>"Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you," I look over my shoulder. He hums before rubbing his forehead to the back of my neck.</p><p>"Its alright," He takes in a deep breath," you smell like me."</p><p>"Do I? I should probably go shower then," I try to get up again. I didn’t get to do any of my post-sex rituals, probably need to clean the sheets later today. Before I can get far Raguel pulls me back down. Turning so I'm resting on his chest.</p><p>"Don’t you ever, stay like this for a while longer or I will bend you over again," he purrs near my ear. Licking the shell as he squeezes me a bit tighter.</p><p>I blush," So you really want to do that again?"</p><p>He stops abusing my ear," Of course I do. Every day if that’s an option."</p><p>"Everyday," I yelp," are you trying to kill me?" he chuckles against me. He flips us over so he is on top, looking down at me with a wide grin.</p><p>"I could never, I promised you everything and I don’t intend to lose you anytime soon," he leans down and pecks my nose," Shall I demonstrate my dedication? I can actually take my time this go around." He leans back down for a kiss but I press against his chest.</p><p>"I think food and a shower is needed first," I try to argue. He pouts," also I need to go to the bathroom."</p><p>He huffs," fine, I shall relent this time. I need to go deal with something anyway. Meet you downstairs for some very early breakfast?"</p><p>"Yea, what do you have to deal with," I ask. Instead of answering he leans down and kisses me. He parts but leans back for another, then another. I push him away after a moment, really needing to pee. "Ok Raguel, meet you downstairs," I smile up at him, petting up his chest.</p><p>He holds my hand against himself," So beautiful, how often would you say your ex made you smile?" I notice him calling Nick my ex. Which I guess is right.</p><p>"Not enough," I answer honestly," Now let's get up, you are distracting me."</p><p>He leans down and buries his face on my neck, purring," You are no saint either, laying here naked beneath me."</p><p>"I can change if you like," I tease back.</p><p>He growls against me," I'd keep you naked here all day if I could. Actually, that sounds like a plan. I'll get us some food and you stay here."</p><p>"Raguel," I chuckle," I really need to go to the bathroom." he relents, falling to my side.</p><p>"Fine," he huffs. I get out of bed and look over at him sprawled out. He turns his head and gives me a once over, "You should leave now because this view is giving me ideas."</p><p>I quickly scurry away, feeling giddy as anyone could be. I trot down the hall, the pep in my step unfamiliar to me. It's an old feeling to be so excited, like a long lost friend. I know when I was first with Nick the feeling with always there but as time went so did the enjoyment. Chalking that up to the plateauing of our relationship. Shortly after the joy of a new relationship just vanished into anxiety and fear. Raguel brought fear but mostly of the unknown. His words brought on confliction and doubt that bloomed into self-determination.</p><p>I like Raguel, that's simple. I don't really know where we are going after this. Though he has admitted and confirmed his attraction and devotion the worry still lingers of his true intentions. He cannot be all good, there are no such things as heroes in polished armor ready to save a helpless person. That is just childish of me to assume such a thing, just like it's childish to assume he will be true and kind forever.</p><p>I trail out the bathroom in thought though a bit of satisfaction still rests in my chest. I was never one for such raunchy displays but the way Raguel claimed me in front of Nick was all too satisfying to not feel the next day. Walking into my room I immediately notice Raguel's absents. A twang of stress slithers into my brain but I cannot bring myself to fuel the flame this time.</p><p>I grab some clothes and dress casually for the day. Making my way downstairs I ponder if Raguel actually requires food. I start on a simple breakfast that’s easily made and shared amongst two people. As I watch the eggs quickly fry in the pan a pair of arms snake around my waist, pulling me flush against a body.</p><p>"Smells good," Raguel sways us. A smile forces its way onto my lips, peeling back more as his lips drag along my cheek.</p><p>"I didn't know how you would want your eggs so I made them scrambled," I glance at him from the corner of my eye," I hope that is alright."</p><p>"whatever you make I will devour it like a starving man," he answers. He snags a piece from the pan before walking away. I watch him for a moment, finally admiring him in the light. His attractiveness is just as appealing now as it was last night. Though his strangeness attempts to trump that allure, it only seems to fuel it. The swaying tail catches my attention though, remembering that curled around my thigh last night.</p><p>"See something you like," Raguel purrs. I meet his eyes, having ripped my attention from the lazy swings of his thin tail.</p><p>"I-ah-sorry," I blush. Quickly, I twist away focusing back on the food. I shift the food around embarrassed, flustered at the lude images plaguing my thoughts.</p><p>Arms curl back around my waist," Now, no need for all that, love. I want your attention constantly, especially when it's with such an open invitation." his fingers slowly slide down my sides, cupping my hips as he pulls them back. "that was an invitation," he licks up my neck," Right?"</p><p>I shutter in his arms," It is now," I mumble under my breath. His cocky chuckle brings a chill to my skin.</p><p>"Good girl," he purrs. He reaches in front of me, taking the pan off the stove before fisting the hem of my shirt. He curls the fabric slowly upwards, his other hand resting on the newly exposed skin. His warm palm gropes at my stomach, trailing upward with my shirt till he can squeeze at my chest. He growls in my ear, his teeth dimpling the skin of shoulder as he nibbles. His hips nudge my ass, requesting as well as demanding.</p><p>"Raguel," I murmur. He tweaks my nipple, brushing the pads of his fingers along the pebbled peaks. Soon his other hand runs lazily down my torso to reach my crotch. He slides under the edge of my pants, cupping my crotch swiftly. Raguel delves a finger between my folds, growling excitedly as he feels my wet heat. With only a few strokes to my begging clit does he change objectives.</p><p>As one hand palms at my chest and the other grinding against my crotch Raguel shoves my pants down. As I look down I see the faint wisps of darkness fading away, a snicker coming from behind me.</p><p>"I seem to have no patience when it comes to you," he bends me forward," it seems some practice would be in need to conquer the likes of you, temptress." I catch myself on my hands, framing the stove in front of me. The heat of the previously lit top is a completely different feeling to the heat of Raguel's cock nudging at my folds. Within a blink he shoves forward, wasting no time being buried within me.</p><p>"Oh god," I clench at the counter, my head falling forward. Raguel's body cradles me against his with a sigh of relief. His fingers flex against my crotch, his chest resting warm against my back. He chuckles, sending hot breath down my shirt.</p><p>"God? I thought I was an angel," he laughs," but I guess I like the ring of God just a bit better." I want to scoff at his ego but his retreating cock steals my breath. He forces the air back in with a sharp buck of his hips. He stills once again, sighing against the back of my neck.</p><p>Raguel's hips draw back barely a few inches then slapping forward harshly. The slow languid pull-outs are the complete opposite to the demanding bucks forward. It feels almost like he regrets pulling back to begin with, rushing to fill the space he regretfully left. His pace is torturous but words evade me more than ever now. The hand over my crotch grinds oh so well into my clit with every buck. The harsh thrusts making me hump into his awaiting palm. His slow but harsh pace is taking too long, it's becoming harder to keep quiet.</p><p>"Raguel," I sinfully groan. The command for more rests on the tip of my tongue but the words refuse to leave.</p><p>"Yes, love," he purrs so erotically in my ear. His rumbling voice makes my head turn to mush, flatling my heart as I hear the excitement in his words.</p><p>"P-Please," I spill out," please."</p><p>"What do you need? Ask your god for anything," he bucks sharply," I'm here solely for your pleasure."</p><p>My legs nearly give out at his egotistical declaration. The cocky tone mixed with his devoted words nearly undoes me.</p><p>"Faster," I say firmly," please, Raguel."</p><p>" Good girl," he growls," your wish is my command."</p><p>He pulls out slow once more before thoroughly fucking me. His hip slap against me, clapping at my cheeks loudly. I jolt with every thrust, clenching the counters in a white grip. A drawn-out groan starts lowly in my throat, my insides being set aflame with his cock. I cannot think, only feel as he ravages me. The sensation is only similar to the first time he did this. No one has come close to the way he makes me sing.</p><p>"Eva," he murmurs against my shoulder," I need you to cum for me, fuck, please." my eyes rolls at his plead, the change in command thrilling me so. I adore what he does to me but I almost adore more what I do to him.</p><p>His fingers flex messily over my clit as he bucks and thrusts into my body. I can't hold on anymore, falling for the climax that bursts from within.</p><p>I hold the counter as my legs shake. I faintly feel a hand trail over my arm as I cry out in ecstasy. Fingers card through mine, holding them in a tight grip as I clench around Raguel's now throbbing cock. His choked grunts match with my drawn-out moans. I can feel him shoot his load inside me, adding to my already heart-stopping orgasm. We ride out our peaks, fueling the other with our erotic singing.</p><p>Before I can allow myself to think straight Raguel takes me to the floor. Slowly he settles use against the cabinets, our back resting against the cold wood. His arms stay snug around me as I sit lax in his lap. Occasionally I feel him press short peck to the back of my head, nuzzling his nose to my hair.</p><p>"We should get up and eat breakfast before it gets cold," I mumble, petting my fingertips over his arm. He hums in answer, pecking my temple with his lips.</p><p>"Just a moment longer," he grumbles.</p><p>"Don't fall asleep on me now," I tease. He huffs in amusement, swatting my thigh with his tail.</p><p>"Not my fault you’re a succubus whose sole purpose is to drain me everything I have," he jokes. I fluster easily at his accusation. I hardly assumed myself to be 'sexy' or 'alluring' enough to be titled as a succubus.</p><p>After a moment of cuddling on the floor, we get up. I pull my pants back on as Raguel heads for the cabinets. He grabs two plates and two cups, setting them on the counter. I help out, reaching for a plate to fill with the breakfast I made. Before I can reach it his tail wraps around my wrist and tugs me away.</p><p>"No, I got this. Go sit down," he scolds, pointing towards the table. I watch him confused, meals are my job. Nick never wanted to busy himself with such feminine tasks.</p><p>"but-," I try to convince him otherwise.</p><p>"No," he interrupts," you drain my balls, I serve you food. That’s the deal." I fluster immediately, squirming as I focus on the feel of him still inside me. I want to retort with something, anything, but words fail me. He grins, walking over to peck me on the lips. "Go sit," he whispers. I just nod, turning and walking to the dining table.</p><p>Raguel swiftly decorates the plates with an assortment of food then places them on the table. We feast in relative silence, passing flirty glances once in a while. Everything feels so carefree this morning, not a stroke of tension to be found. It's strange in its own right to be so happy when yesterday I was being so blank for what feels like my whole life. Nick took so much out of me that it felt normal to be so out of touch. Only having Raguel in my life for a day has changed so much.</p><p>I watch Raguel for a moment, seeing him finish off his sides of berries. He catches my eye as he pops a blueberry into his mouth, he gives me a toothy grin.</p><p>"Thank you," I smile back. He leans forward to rest his head on his propped up hand.</p><p>"Whatever for, love," he asks. I watch him for a moment more, capturing this scene as vividly as possible in my mind.</p><p>"Thanks for being here and… god, for everything really," I shrug. There aren't enough words to capture how I feel at this moment. To have nothing then to have everything is too fulfilling to put into mere sentences.</p><p>Raguel's playful grin twists into such admiration it feels like cupid shooting an arrow into my heart. He sits up from the table, rounding it to crouch next to me. He grabs the edge of my seat and jerks it to face him. Then he crawls between my legs, pushing my knees away so he fits perfectly.</p><p>Raguel reaches up and cradles my face," I have been in this house for years, haunting these grounds out of boredom more than demand. I have seen a lot in my time, seeing more than you could ever know. Those years have been nothing compared to the past 24 hours. To finally feel your lips against mine, to have your body expertly molded against mine, it's a dream come true. The cherry on top is putting that scum bag ex in his place. I've watched you for some time and last night is when I knew I loved you. Eva, I love you so damn much that it feels like I'm going to burst with it. Thank you, thank you so much Eva for accepting me into your life so easily. I will repay that in full for the rest of my life."</p><p>I can't even begin with how touching his words are. My heart aches in my chest with the swelling of emotions, quick to burst at any moment. I have to grab, I have to pull him close and kiss that cocky, arrogant face.</p><p>"to the rest of our lives," I smile into the kiss.</p><p>"To the rest of our lives," he grins back.</p><p>the day turns into a close as Raguel admires the gift resting in his arms. He knows that everything in his life should warn him against having something so special like her. Yet his wants can't be denied, what he wants he gets. That is the way of life, anything worth fighting for is also worth dying for. Not that the threat looms over him but the threat to her still exists in some capacity and that will never sit well for Raguel.</p><p>Raguel watches Eva for a moment longer than intended, just too captivated by the human to sneak away. The ideas of his task begin to take hold of his imagination to the point that he can finally turn away from her. With a sigh he forms into a mist, drifting out of the room with ease.</p><p>He drifts swiftly through the hall and down the stairs, seeping through the floorboards into the cellar. The dark dank room only has the sounds of dripping water as Raguel converges back into himself. With a flick of his hair, he casually walks into the barely lit room ahead. As he creaks open the door a sharp inhale is heard from beyond.</p><p>"Good evening, nick," Raguel grins, meeting the eyes of the exhausted man.</p><p>"Please," Nick weeps," I won't tell anyone, just let me go." Raguel crosses the room swiftly, admiring the wet, bleeding man strung up before him. The cruel lacerations decorating his chest brings a thrill to Raguel. The blood that has streamed down his torso is long dried after this morning. It's perhaps time to make some new ones.</p><p>"Now why would I let you go," Raguel tilts his head," we have only just gotten to know each other." wisps of smokes spread across the floor, lazily trailing towards Nick. The teasing path leaves enough time for Nick to notice, panting, and writhing against his confines.</p><p>"No, please," Nick begs. The tendrils of smoke crawl up his body towards his chest, coalescing against his cuts. They thread through the wounds, expanding once they enter. The reopened lashes pool with blood, drops running down his chest once more. Nick whimpers in pain as Raguel snickers in delight.</p><p>"I had a fantastic day with Eva," Raguel starts as he paces the room," she cooked breakfast, which is so nice of her, and we made love on your kitchen floor. I had her screaming my name, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn’t hear it. She even called me god, how fulfilling."</p><p>"stop," Nick pleads," you can have her, I won't bother you two again. I swear!"</p><p>Raguel tosses a blank look at the man, crossing his arms behind himself as he walks forward. He towers over the injured man with such superiority that Nick would cower if he could.</p><p>"Do you believe I need your permission? Do you assume you have some semblance of power here that you can freely give and take choices," Raguel quickly grabs at Nick's chin, forcing his focus on solely him," You do not plague this house with your filth any longer! You had your chance and now I have mine. Eva belongs to me, not because I demand it but because I earned it. Now, remember your place because you have surely earned it as well." Raguel shoves Nick away, his nails biting into the man's cheek before he departs.</p><p>As Nick sulks against the far wall Raguel walks over to a corner. He investigates the items in front of him, grabbing a suitable object. He carries it behind his back as he walks back towards nick.</p><p>"I'm feeling quite joyful this evening so tell me, Nick," Raguel twists the gardening fork to his front," what're your thoughts on landscaping?"</p><p>The cries of pain cannot be heard through the house, not a soul knows about the reckoning happening just below.</p><p>As Raguel finishes playing he cleans up and heads back into bed. As he settles under the sheets Eva twists to grab at him, curling into his side swiftly. With a smile, Raguel kisses the crown of her head, pulls her in close, and falls asleep. Both feeling content and safe as a deviant soul clings to life below.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>